All About Us
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: For GHARALS/"Kamu serius?"/"Aku serius."/Ini tentang gue. Ini tentang dia. Ini tentang masa remaja kami; ini tentang kisah kami. Ini semua, tentang kami./RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titled by He Is We ft. Owl City—All About Us**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**A fanfiction to GHARALS Event**

**All About Us**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired of He Is We ft. Owl City—All About Us**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Extra warning: No EyD. Fluff. :P **

**Don't like? Just click back and don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Gue mengisap rokok gue pelan, kemudian mengembuskannya. Badan gue bersandar di dinding belakang sekolah, memperhatikan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang malah asyik main catur disini.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, kemudian menatap gue dengan pandangan 'matiin tuh rokok'. "Bentar lagi patroli sekolah bakal datang." Ia memberi alasan dengan nada datar.

Sebenarnya gue nggak peduli bakal ketahuan atau nggak. Toh dengan beragam _black list_ gue lainnya, sekolah bakal tetep rutin manggil gue tiap bulan untuk menghadap guru BK. Tapi demi menghormati Uchiha yang anti rokok itu, gue mutusin buat matiin tuh rokok.

Bener aja, semenit kemudian tim OSIS datang. Kadang heran juga sih, mereka itu udah tau banget kalau ini teritori kami, masih juga nekat datang. Hanya anak-anak OSIS yang segitu beraninya untuk menggebrak kami, geng Taka. Geng yang paling ditakutin oleh anak remaja seantero Konoha.

Yamanaka Ino paling depan. Dia sih cuman ngelirik Shikamaru, sahabat masa kecil yang jadi kekasihnya sekarang. Tapi ngelihat Shika yang kayaknya bahkan nggak sadar gadisnya lewat, cewek itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Haruno Sakura, mendesah dan memutar bola mata saat melihat Naruto. "Baka," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Biasanya yang patroli sampai sini cuman mereka berdua. Karena itu, gue heran banget waktu seorang gadis lain berjalan di belakang mereka. Rambut indigo panjangnya terurai, dengan dua buah jepit di poni yang rata. Wajahnya manis, sepertinya semburat kemerahan itu udah mutlak jadi penghias wajahnya.

Nggak disangka, dia berhenti di depan gue.

"K-Kamu bau rokok," ucapnya, keningnya mengernyit, lucu. Dia ngegemesin.

"Terus kenapa?" tantang gue. Berani banget dia ngomentarin gue. Kenal juga nggak. "Lo mau ngelaporin gue ke BK? Silahkan. Apa perlu sekalian gue tunjukin jalannya?"

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, mungkin dia nggak nyangka gue bakal nantang balik. "A-apapun i-tu, kamu n-ngelanggar p-peraturan."

Gue menyeringai. "Ya udah, silahkan lapor. Kalau lo bisa, sekalian bawa bokap gue kesini. Yah ... kalau beliau nggak sibuk. Ah, justru, gue mau ngasih penghargaan ke elo kalau emang lo berhasil bawa bokap gue." Gue berdiri tegak, mendekati dia yang semakin mundur dan akhirnya kejebak. Che, takut berlagak berani. Gue kurung dia, bikin dia makin takut.

"K-kalau gitu, kamu _childish_. B-berusaha jadi berandalan c-cuman buat d-diperhatiin? Apa namanya kalau bukan _childish_?"

Mendadak, gue emosi. Apa-apaan, seenaknya ngomentarin gue?

BRAKK!

Gue deketin wajah gue ke wajahnya, megang dagunya. Hembusan napasnya berat, mungkin karena takut dan panik. Tapi dia masih cukup berani untuk tetap menatap mata gue. Oke, gue sedikit salut. Gue tempelin bibir ke telinga kirinya. "Lo jangan bilang macem-macem, kalau nggak mau hidup lo keganggu. Apa yang lo tau sih, orang luar?"

"A-aku emang nggak tau. Tapi setidaknya a-aku ngerti, a-ada banyak orang y-yang sengaja mendramatisir h-hidup m-mereka, s-sama kayak kamu. D-dan itu sama sekali nggak keren."

Gue _speechless_. Dan dia ngambil kesempatan itu untuk mendorong gue, kemudian lari menjauh. Hening sebentar, sebelum gue sadar dengan suara tawa Naruto.

"Kenapa lo?" Gue men-_deathglare_ dia, tapi tuh cowok malah cengengesan.

"Gila lo! Lo kalah sama Hinata? Yang bener aja! Apa mesti gue bikin pengumuman di mading kalau Sabaku Gaara kalah sama Hyuuga Hinata? Anggota OSIS yang pendiam dan gagap?" Dia tertawa.

Tapi gue nggak peduli. Otak gue penuh dengan kalimat cewek tadi. Oh, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia cukup menarik sih. Cantik juga. _Hell_, kenapa gue jadi mikirin dia? Tapi, ide Naruto bagus juga.

"Hei, Naruto, oke, lo boleh bikin pengumuman kayak gitu di mading."

Naruto menatap gue nggak percaya, tapi kemudian dia meloncat. "Yiha~ Gaara kalah! Shika, mana foto lo tadi?"

Sial, mereka kayaknya seneng banget. Tapi tak apa. Gue punya rencana bagus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya dia datang setelah semua pulang. Ya, datang ke mading, menatap mading dengan tidak percaya, mungkin dia bakal lebih milih kalau cerita temen-temennya tentang mading itu cuman bohong. Kesempatan!

Gue mendekati dia. "Kecewa? Atau ... lo seneng sama popularitas baru lo?" bisik gue tepat di telinganya.

Dia terlonjak, dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya.

"J-jadi, kamu n-namanya Gaara?"

No way. Jadi dia gak tahu kalau siswa yang dia labrak tempo hari itu Sabaku Gaara? Gue nggak heran. Setelah gue perhatiin, nih gadis kerjanya mojok di perpus sambil bawa buku setebel gajah sih. Jadi gue cuman ngangkat bahu.

"Aah." Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Ck, kenapa mesti disembunyiin sih? "A-aku nggak tau, _g-gomen_."

"Yah ... gue nyadar sih, kata-kata lo ada benernya."

"Eh?" Wajahnya terangkat. "Gaara-_kun_, m-maaf, aku nggak b-bermaksud mengguruimu." Dia panik. Ngegemesin banget. Dan lagi, dia manggil gue dengan suffiks '_kun_'.

"Kalau gitu, lo mau ngajarin gue buat jadi dewasa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-_kun_, udah dong, j-jangan ngerokok!" Dia mengambil rokok yang gue selipin di bibir gue. Sial. Dia nggak tau ya orang yang sekali ngerokok itu bakal kecanduan, dan rasanya aneh banget kalau sehari aja gue nggak ngerokok.

"Lo tau kan, orang dewasa sering ngerokok?"

Dia menggeleng, tegas. "T-tapi kamu masih remaja. Dan ngerokok nggak bakal b-bikin kamu j-jadi dewasa."

Gue menghembuskan napas, memilih untuk menurut. Dia nyodorin sebuah permen mint ke gue.

"Nih, penggantinya." Tanpa ragu, dia memasukkan permen itu ke mulut gue. Oke, seisi kantin pasti udah pada melotot ngelihat aksinya yang nekat banget. Tapi peduli amat.

"Lo nggak nyadar, kita dilihatin?"

Hinata mendadak tersentak, mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian kembali menunduk. "M-maaf, a-aku tanpa sadar sih. A-abis, Gaara-_kun_ lucu, m-mirip boneka pandaku."

WTF! Gue disamain sama boneka panda! "Lo suka panda?"

Dia mengangguk semangat. "Suka banget. Aku j-juga nonton Kungfu Panda, dan ngoleksi s-semua hal yang berbau p-panda." Dia menatap gue, "s-setelah k-ketemu Gaara-_kun_, a-aku jadi s-sering kepikiran sama panda berambut merah." Dia ngacak-acak rambut merah gue yang berantakan.

"Hei!" Gue megang kedua tangannya, menghentikannya. Lagian, sejak kapan Sabaku Gaara dielus?

"Kenapa?" Dia menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Sebelum gue menjawab, dia malah melanjutkan, "Tapi ... kenapa mata Gaara-_kun_ isi lingkaran hitam sampai kayak gini?" Dia mengelus daerah di bawah mata gue, "kasian, kan?"

Gue mati-matian nahan keinginan untuk menciumi wajahnya yang polos dan bertampang nggak berdosa itu.

Mungkin gue mesti tarik kata-kata gue. Mungkin dia bukan seorang gadis yang dewasa banget. Dan mungkin, gue nggak mestinya kejebak sama dirinya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengenal Hyuuga Hinata mungkin salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah gue dapat dalam hidup gue. Dia bukan gadis pendiam-gagap seperti yang orang-orang cap, tapi dia juga menarik. Meski pesimistis, dia selalu tegar dan senyum. Dia juga cerewet kalau sudah berkaitan dengan kegilaannya pada panda. Dia akan bertingkah kekanakan, berbeda dengan kepribadian yang sering dia tunjukin.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang bisa bikin gue jatuh.

Nggak ada hal spesifik yang gue suka dari dia. Gue suka dia secara umum; baik kekurangan ataupun kelebihan yang dia punya. Bukan munafik, tapi gue udah terbiasa.

Gimana dia cemberut pas lagi PMS atau boneka pandanya dipinjam sang adik, gimana dia ceria setelah belajar semalam suntuk dan dapat nilai sempurna, gimana dia marah pas tau gue diem-diem merokok atau minum segelas _wine_, gimana dia takut pas gue ke rumahnya malam-malam dan babak belur (oh, yeah, gue pernah. Hinata panik banget, sampai nangis dan bilang dia takut gue mati, padahal gue cuman memar-memar dan sedikit patah tulang).

Gue juga bukan cowok sempurna. Gue cuman cowok biasa yang memberontak setelah keluarganya bercerai-berai. Gue cuman cowok mantan penderita insomnia akut setelah bertahun-tahun ketakutan karena selalu denger keributan dari arah kamar bokap dan nyokap.

Dan yang bikin gue seneng, Hinata mau nerima gue.

Dia mau nerima gue, nggak seperti gadis lain yang begitu tau sisi menyedihkan dari kehidupan seorang Gaara malah memakainya sebagai bahan gosip murahan. Hinata yang sabar ngadepin gue yang labil.

Tapi dia nggak pernah tau, gue belajar dewasa karena dia, bukan karena segala ajarannya itu.

Gue sayang dia, serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu serius?"

Manik mutiaranya menatap gue nggak percaya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku serius."

Dia mengerjap, kemudian berdeham pelan. "Gaara-_kun_, s-sungguh, a-aku nggak tau mesti bilang apa..."

Gue mengacak rambutnya pelan, menyelipkan beberapa helai ke balik telinga. Sentuhan biasa, tapi gue tau dia lebih seneng begini daripada gue yang selalu mendadak mencium bibirnya. Oke, gue cowok, dan kadang gue nggak bisa nahan diri. "Kamu bisa bilang ya."

Halaman kampus sepi. Disinilah gue duduk sama Hinata, menikmati kesunyian. Setelah lulus SMA, gue sama dia mutusin buat sekolah di universitas yang sama. Dia jurusan Sastra, dan gue jurusan Bisnis Manajemen. Gue akhirnya sadar, bagaimanapun, gue satu-satunya harapan bokap. Meskipun dia adalah salah satu orang yang bikin hidup gue menderita. Gue mesti nerusin perusahaan bokap.

"Tapi kita b-baru semester enam."

"Dua semester lagi kita bakal lulus, kan?"

"S2-ku?"

"Kita bisa menunda hal lain, dan aku akan nunggu S2-mu."

Hinata mendesah, kalah. "A-apa aku bisa nolak?"

Gue menyeringai. "Tidak."

"L-lalu, jawaban yang t-tersisa?"

"Ya, dan kamu bakal jadi Sabaku Hinata."

"Oke."

**.**

_**Ini tentang gue. Ini tentang dia. Ini tentang masa remaja kami; ini tentang kisah kami. Ini semua, tentang kami.**_

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Entah kenapa kepikiran sekuel atau side story. Bikin nggak ya? :P

**Finished:** Klungkung, 05 January 2012, 10.01 p.m

Thanks for reading, review?

**p.s:** Happy GHARALS!


End file.
